


Mistletoe

by argenttmccall



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenttmccall/pseuds/argenttmccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Rose Tyler convinces the Doctor to install a Christmas tree in the console room of the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just ignore the fact that canonically, I have no clue when this takes place. Just revel in the happy team TARDIS, yeah?

It all starts when Rose Tyler convinces the Doctor to install a Christmas tree in the console room of the TARDIS.

_“It’s the first time we’re all together and the world isn’t ending, Doctor!” Rose pleads, those beautiful brown eyes of hers opened wide. “One little Christmas tree won’t hurt at all!”_

_“Well if you want to celebrate Christmas, why don’t we just go to Jackie’s?” asks the Doctor, already spinning around to fiddle at the TARDIS controls to take them to the Powell Estate._

_“Doctor,” she says reproachfully. “D’you imagine we can fit everyone into mum’s tiny flat? You won’t even have to do anything, just say yes.”_

_“I…” he turns back around to look at her and finds his willpower crumbling when she looks at him like that. “Fine,” he huffs, unable to stop himself from smiling with her._

The actual decoration of the tree is nothing short of insanity; it ends with Jack, Donna, and Mickey all tangled in tinsel and fairy lights, Jackie and Rose arguing over which baubles to hang on the tree, and Martha standing on the Doctor’s shoulders to put the angel on top of the tree.

The Doctor thinks that’s the end of that, right up until he walks into the console room one day and sees rows of garland everywhere.

“Blame Donna and Jackie,” Mickey remarks as he walks past a gaping Doctor. “I told them not to go overboard, but you know them,” he shrugs.

There’s no arguing with either of them, especially when they’re on the same side, so he lets it go. Besides, can’t be all bad when Rose is walking around with a smile on her face all the time.

He surprises everyone else by being the first to place presents under the tree, making sure that Rose’s is in the front. She watches as he arranges the parcels to his liking, giggling when he catches her eye and winks as he stands from his crouch.

As the days get closer and closer to Christmas, the decorations increase as his companions spread their Christmas joy to the other rooms of the TARDIS. The mistletoe is inevitable, with Jack taking full advantage by hanging the plant everywhere he can think of and drawing everyone who happens to walk by into a smoldering kiss.

“Stop it,” the Doctor says fondly after the third or so time it happens, Jack grinning at him before spotting Donna out of the corner of his eye. The resounding smack can be heard echoing through the halls.

The Doctor’s Christmas begins the night before they’ve agreed to open the presents. He sits on the small couch in the console room with the lights dimmed so the fairy lights shine brightly on the tree.

“Room for another?” Rose asks lightly.

“For you Miss Tyler, always,” he replies with a cheeky grin, shifting so she can sit next to him.

“You love the tree, admit it,” she says playfully, her pink tongue peeking out through her teeth as she smiles widely. The Doctor shrugs. “Weeellll…maybe a bit.”

“I personally love the decorations,” she declares.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm. Know what’s my favorite?” she asks with a mischievous smile. He raises a brow at her. “What’s that then?”

In answer, she merely points to a spot above their heads. The Doctor follows her line of sight and chuckles when he sees the innocent plant directly above them.

“Good ol’ Jack. Really did think of everything.” He lowers his gaze back down to find Rose’s face mere centimeters from his own, her raised brow telling him that the next move was his.

“Merry Christmas Rose Tyler,” he murmurs, closing the small gap between them. She opens up easily to him, and it’s easily the greatest present he could have ever received.


End file.
